Unexpected Events
by Alucard354565
Summary: Alexis Leyser is an old friend of the La Push pack. Having known them for several years, she knows that they are shapeshifters but that's not why she came to La Push. A vampire has been turning humans, and she's been sent to kill it. Alexis expected a homecoming party but she did not expect to be imprinted on. Especially if she was imprinted on by her best friend, Leah Clearwater.


**A/N: First Twilight story. I was watching Breaking Dawn part 2 the other night and thought, why not? So, here I am. Anyways, pairings are all the ones in the saga and LeahxOC. This is main based around my main OC. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"...the plane ride was horrible."<p>

"Oh, well, I hope your grandparents have a whole meal set up for you."

"Knowing them, I bet they will."

"It's just for the summer, right?"

"Yeah, then I'm coming back home."

"Alright, talk to you later, Lexi."

"Yeah, you too."

Alexis 'Lexi' Leyser sits on a bench in front of Seattle International Airport. She sighs, hugging her sweater even more as a cold breeze swept past her. She sniffs the air, cringing at the stench of stale alcohol and vomit. She guessed there was a bar nearby. A brown Mustang pulls up in front of her with her grandfather in the driver seat. She stands, putting her luggage in the trunk and then proceeding to get in the passenger seat.

"How can you stand this cold?" Alexis asks.

"You get used to it. Don't worry, though. It's supposed to be a bit warmer this month." Her grandfather says.

"Right" She says, putting her earphones into her ears and playing Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

The drive to the large cabin was long to the seventeen year old girl but when she gets there, she hears laughing and loud talking. She rubs her groggy eyes and turns off her music, taking out her earphones and placing them in her sweater pocket as her grandfather grabs her suitcase and leads her into the cabin.

"Alexis, honey, welcome!" Her grandmother says, clearly a bit woozy from the wine.

"Karen, you're drunk, let the girl sleep." Her grandfather says, taking Alexis into her room.

"Breakfast will be made around seven but you can sleep in if you wish, we'll leave some for you." Her grandfather says, placing her suitcase on the bed.

"Thanks, night, grandpa." Alexis says and her grandfather nods.

She sighs, taking her sweater off and placing it on the desk chair by the door and her phone on the bed. She gets dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Alexis puts her clothes in the dresser and her other stuff in various places. Then, she proceeds to turn off the light, put her phone on the night table, and closes her eyes.

Not knowing that under her window stood a man in a hoodie with glowing red eyes.

* * *

><p>Alexis jolts awake as the sun shines in her eyes.<p>

The smell of bacon and eggs reaches her nose and she gets up, her stomach growling from the scents. She goes into the hall and downstairs where her grandfather sat watching the news while her grandmother cooks breakfast. Alexis stretches and joins her grandfather.

"Mornin', how did you sleep?" Her grandfather asks.

"Good, how about you and grandma?" Alexis asks.

"Good, ready for some breakfast?" Her grandfather asks.

"Sure" She replies, getting up and walking over to the kitchen table where the two sit and plates were put in front of them.

The three eat, silently until Alexis's grandfather breaks it, "So, I was thinking of giving the Blacks a visit. Let Alexis get reacquainted with some of her old friends. And possibly earn some new ones." He says.

"Tom, the girl just got in from San Jose. Let her take a day to rest." Karen says.

"No, its okay. I think I might take grandfather up on his offer." Alexis says, finishing her food and then going up to her room to change her clothes.

She changes into black skinny jeans, a t-shirt saying 'Keep Calm and Rock On', and puts on her black and white converse. She and Tom go into his brown Mustang and drive to Jacob's house. Alexis stays in the car for a minute when her grandfather gets out to greet Jacob's father and the other half-naked boys at the home. Alexis sighs, getting out of the car and closes the door. She walks over to the men talking and is lead inside by Jacob.

"Alexis, right?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. We knew each other in elementary." Alexis says.

"Yeah, I remember. And I bet everyone else does, too. Come on, they probably want to see you." Jacob says, taking Alexis into the living room where she is met with at least a dozen hugs.

"Hey! Leah! Get over here! Its your old friend!" Seth says to his sister who preferred to stay in a corner.

Leah rolls her eyes and stands next to Seth when Alexis turns her attention to her. Leah froze, her breathing becoming irregular as her pupils dilate and felt...everything around her freeze. When Leah arrived, she feared she would not remember the girl the party was for but now the worry was whether or not Alexis would want her. Leah was scared. She wanted this more than anything but never thought she could but it all made sense because when she first shifted, she lost the ability to reproduce and now here she is...in front of the girl she had..._imprinted _on.

Alexis was confused when Leah left the house but she only presumed it was a stomach ache or something else but she couldn't shake the feeling of a pull...like something within her wanted to go after Leah but she only pushes it down and continues talking with Seth as he clenches his fist, knowing that Sam and Jacob would call a pack meeting after what Leah had done to Alexis.

"I should probably get going after my sister. Who knows what she's gonna do?" Seth says, going after Leah who sat on a tree log in front of Jacob's house.

"Lee, what the hell?!" Seth asks.

"I can't help it and you know that! It just happens!" Leah yells.

"It doesn't matter now. Sam and Jacob are going to find out and they're going to try to get you two together. You know she's only staying here for the summer, right? What will you do when she has to go back to San Jose?" Seth asks, sitting by his sister.

"I'll just have to change her mind then." Leah says, looking at Alexis through the living room window.

"So...you accept it then? The imprint?" Seth asks.

"I honestly don't know but at least I can try to be happy about it." Leah says.

Alexis heard the entire thing and she sighs. She didn't come to La Push to stay with her grandparents for the summer or find love or even get imprinted on, which is a surprise to her, no, she came to La Push for one thing only.

To kill the rogue vampires being turned there.

**Yes, Alexis is a vampire hunter but she is also something else. So, whatcha think? Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
